1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail assembly, and more particularly, to a slide rail assembly for a rack system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the network communication industry, lots of electronic or information devices can be installed in a cabinet or a rack, in order to facilitate a staff to maintain or manage the electronic or information devices. The cabinet or rack generally comprises a plurality of posts arranged with slide rail assemblies for carrying the devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,131,624 B1 discloses a rack-mountable device. Specifically, the patent mainly discloses a device (12), which can be mounted to a frame (18) of a rack (10) by a pair of slide assemblies (20, 22). According to an embodiment of the above patent, a device (100) comprises a chassis (102), which has a forward portion (104) and a rearward portion (106). Wherein, the forward portion (104) has a forward portion width, the rearward portion (106) has a rearward portion width narrower than the forward portion width, and the pair of slide assemblies (20, 22) are mounted to two sides of the rearward portion (106) of the chassis (102). When the pair of slide assemblies (20, 22) are attached to the two sides of the rearward portion (106) of the chassis (102), a total width of the rearward portion (106) and the pair of slide assemblies (20, 22) is approximately equal to the forward portion width. However, since different devices may have different shapes, a topic of carrying a device in a particular shape by slide assemblies is important in the industry.